


【卡樱】清醒梦 08

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 08

08  
春野樱从酒店前台领到快递，她定的剪发工具包到了。  
她捧着快递坐在床上，伸手去拿床头柜上的剪刀。  
两封来自同一个人的信也是用这把剪刀开封的。据寄信人的表达，一封是以男妓弥生的身份寄过来的，一封是以想正常生活的铃木弥生的身份寄来的。  
照相机这种高级品显而易见还没有普遍到一个花楼男妓都能拿到的程度上，附上一些照片证据是不可能了。所谓可信的证据，也只是男妓弥生笔下的描述，和他列下的一串丈夫佐助经常惠顾的男妓名字。  
以正常的逻辑来说，一个深爱丈夫并对他深信不疑的妻子，会因为这份深深的羁绊，而觉得这种没有切实证据的信是一派胡言。  
可春野樱拆开信后镇定地读过一遍，又反复地确认字眼。她的反应是冷笑愤怒果然如此。  
为什么不相信呢？这种破婚姻里她自己都要发疯了。  
佐助人不在，她还能平心静气地扮演妻子、母亲、院长的角色。  
春野樱爱宇智波佐助。春野樱愿意给宇智波佐助的是一个家。  
不是一个快速旅馆。  
每次那个人带着深夜的寒气，带着血和铁的味道，脱去斗篷换上睡衣，在任务间隙里偷偷回家拥抱着她的时候，春野樱感觉到的都是委屈和厌恶。  
理智上抗拒着亲密，身体上却在诚实地迎合。胸中压抑着的委屈愤怒抑郁总是在半夜的事毕后涌动着，让她想给身边的丈夫几个巴掌。  
为什么要时不时提醒她：你本来应该被呵护被支持而不是一个人做饭洗衣打扫带孩子还房贷。  
佐助的每一次的回家都是一次残忍的提醒。  
医院的事务，木叶的事务，儿童相谈所的事务，开创心理学的论著，鸢尾计划的策划，这些繁重的事务压到人想要一天能有48小时。  
她时刻表现着自己的善意，去一步步地、耐心地接近那些受到创伤的战争孤儿，即使有的孩子因为残疾而不时尖叫、打人。她听他们终于开始颠三倒四地描述自己的人生。有些孩子乏善可陈的人生，是从战前还有父母时就已经开始的。这些事又让人心生抑郁为何自己能做的如此之少。  
高强度的长时间手术之后她根本就不想管自己空荡荡的胃。全身上下都是汗水，肌肉群疲劳。累到不想动弹，睡觉的欲望大于食欲。  
生完孩子之后她时不时会觉得头晕，春野樱已经习惯了她得在眼前一黑前赶紧蹲下来缓过难受的一阵。时间那么长的难产后的平安降世，其实也不是什么煽情的生命奇迹。拼上了春野樱所有查克拉和体力艰难降世的孩子，是她和佐助的生命延续。  
莎拉娜那孩子还是帮了大忙，七岁就开始就主动买菜买便当。  
常理而言，她本来应该为丈夫的偷偷回家欣喜惊讶，进而小别胜新婚。  
但这个久归的男人归家，只会提醒春野樱，她和莎拉娜被这个男人抛弃了多久，会提醒她这是为数不多的双人床上真正躺了两个人的时候。她会疑心他身上逐渐改变的气味到底是不是因为在外有了新欢。  
春野樱读完工具说明书，拿起剪子，面对着开了冷光的镜子。镜子里的女人瘦削苍白，精致但面无表情。粉红的发丝柔顺地依从着剪子，像落樱一样轻盈地掉落。  
厚密的头发也不是那么容易剪掉的，看着头发变乱，人也越来越烦。  
暴躁、屈辱、阴郁、无所谓，想用捣碎自己来捣碎别人的心。  
不然干脆剪成超短头好了。  
身为母亲，能自残的身体部分也仅限于头发了。  
剪子挥舞的速度比之前快了不少，两厘米的发丝贴在头皮上。  
剪刀上锋利的锯齿还是一个不小心，狠狠划到了握着头发的左手食指。血很快地冒出来，凝结在一起。  
她的血，在学习百豪之前凝结速度就非常快了。大概是血小板含量遗传了父亲的高浓度。  
受伤了也无所谓啊，不被需要的人连伤口都愈合得格外快。  
春野樱对着镜子欣赏了一下新发型。嗯，超短发还能有美感，看来我这新学的手艺还不错。她打扫完头发，洗了个澡，抓起两封信和鸢尾计划的文档袋。  
“嘿，希。”她拍一下公园长椅上的人。  
希抬起头来看着她笑：“婚姻有关的心理学我能想到的也是现在这点了，用事例说明效应，一定能引起民众注视的。”希把帆布包里的稿纸厚度给她看。  
“没关系啊，等我回来把事情处理完了我跟你继续商讨。把医疗忍术变成医学引导民众，路长得很哇。”  
希递给她一包薯片，也不问她头发的事：“要放手吗。”  
春野樱咔叽咔叽地嚼着薯片不回答。  
希尖锐地质问她：“我是因为麻布依死了才会关注婚恋的问题的，但是从本心来看我并不认为你的关注能让问题缓解。战争，争执，丑陋才是人类。像你一样明白但退不出来的，还有根本活一辈子都浑浑噩噩犹犹豫豫的。我们这种站在塔尖的人都做不到从情爱婚姻里脱身，愚民更加做不到。说到底，你是为了什么活下去的，你有想清楚过吗。”  
她不加思索地回答：“为了爱和火影。”为了爱的是春野樱，为了火影的是木叶的春野樱。  
希一拍她的后背，让她坐直：“成为火影更好哦，去改革也会比现在顺利。”  
春野樱惊讶地盯了希一会儿。小哥，你在若无其事地说什么野心勃勃的话你知道吗。  
“我现在去做的也是改革，鸢尾会渐渐填补忍者的空位，这次说不定会带回来一个或者一串孩子。”  
“你现在的愤怒，难道不是因为那个或者那些孩子，妨碍到你被佐助需要了么。”  
“决定不需要我的又不是那些孩子，是佐助啊。虽然这么说很愚蠢，如果他当初能不出于私欲，而是利落地拒绝我。现在我和他和鸣人都没必要苦苦煎熬，现在卡卡西老师井野佐井也难过。离婚的话，莎拉娜那孩子该怎么办，我也不知道。说到底，我们俩的事让莎拉娜的人生被人左右了。”  
“哼，找借口。人不敢一刀两断都是害怕一刀两断这个行为。未来怎么样谁都说不定，未来可能比没有了断之前更困难，就像是为了不陷入沼泽而抓紧岸上递过来的荆棘。说到底，一刀两断还需要经历骚乱和纠缠，够痛才能痛下决心。现在的不过是骚乱纠缠的小序曲，做好觉悟好了。”  
“……记者和女粉丝知道你剥了皮后这么一针见血的吗。”  
“谁知道啊，管这些虚名作甚。”  
“那我走了。”  
“一路顺风。”


End file.
